Who Trek: Into Darkness
by doctor-sarah
Summary: After the events of "Who Wars: The TARDIS Awakens", the gang decide to go to Star Trek, and find themselves in a time of peace, but something is off...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody, those of you who have read my other stories know this is my third part in my story line. For those of you who just found this at random, go to my account and read the first one, "The Adventure Begins". There are things in this story that you may not completely understand things. For paperwork purposes and partially for my own safety, I don't own Doctor Who, Star Trek, characters, situations, and items therin. We do own the OCs tho. Have fun reading, and till next time, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 1: En Route

After landing on Jakku, Adam asked the doctor,"what about the key thing. I remember 'the time if the doctor', you pulled a key out of your wig and you summoned the TARDIS. Can you do that again?" "Please, it doesn't work that way. If I could summon the TARDIS whenever I want, I wouldn't wander aimlessly looking for it. " the doctor replied. "Just try it." Adam begged. "Fine," the doctor said, and fished out his key from his coat pocket. The key instantly started to glow orange, and the TARDIS wheeze could be heard. "I don't want to say I told you so but..." Adam said, "I told you so! " "yes, yes, alright, you win," the doctor said. He unlocked the door, and the two teens stepped inside. "Get some sleep you both need it. We'll decide which universe we're going to next in the morning, " the doctor ordered. "Yes sir!" They both shouted, and walked to their respective rooms. The TARDIS had rearranged the bedrooms so that they were right next to each other, with a door adjoining the two. The rooms looked exactly like the ones at the Watson homestead, a Christian retreat place they went to that past winter.

After sleeping for 16 earth hours at least, but feeling only like mere seconds, Adam woke up. He was wearing clothes from the Resistance still, and it was strange to be cosplaying in a world where it was dressing normally. "I could sleep for another day and a half. I know I slept, but I still feel tired." After a slight moan from the TARDIS, almost as if to say,"typical teenager" then Adam immediately felt better. "Thank you for that." Adam said. " and thanks for the reorganization of the rooms. It's cozy. " he added. Adam got out of bed, stretched, and walked over to the door that adjoined the two rooms. He knocked, hoping that his friend was awake. "Hey Bailey, you up? " he whispered. He waited. "Yeah!" Bailey said. "Can I come in? " Adam asked, his hands on the silver doorknob. "Not yet, I'm changing, " Bailey answered. "Oh." The two friends waited in an awkward silence until Bailey said, "Okay, come in. " "So... What do you say after everything that's happened over the past... How long has it been?" He asked. "I don't even know. "Bailey replied. "It's been about a week an a half." The doctor said, startling both Adam and Bailey. "You missed a lot of sleep. Both of you. I'm not surprised you had only just woke up. " "So," the doctor said, "let's get down to business. " "to de-feat, the Huns! " the teens sang back. The doctor just looked at them strangely and continued.

"Rules- don't die, that's it, " the doctor said, "after our last escapade, which was just a peek into the real stressful and death defying thing that I call my life, do you want to stay? " "yes, " the teens answered together. The doctor nodded, and straightened his magicians jacket. "So, where should we go next? " the doctor asked. "Oh, my turn! I'm thinking. ... star trek," Bailey answered. "Which one, there are five different versions? " the doctor asked impatiently. "Original series, Kirk and Spock," Bailey said. "Both Jewish, " Adam added. "Okay. I prefer Next Generation myself, but to each his own I guess." The doctor replied. As they traveled through other universes, Adam noticed that as he watched the monitor, other versions of himself showed up. A blonde haired one, a blue haired one, a female one, a short one, a clown one made entirely out of cotton candy, and even one where he couldn't find himself. "There's always one. " he said to himself.

"Always one what?" Bailey said, close beside him, watching the screen as well. Adam jumped a little bit. "I didn't notice you there. " he said. "You're dodging the question." Bailey said, with a friendly glare. "Nothing, I think I'm hallucinating, " Adam said. That's when Bailey slapped Adam as hard as she could. "What the heck was that for? " Adam said as he rubbed his cheek. "To snap you out of it! We can't have you hallucinating! " Bailey said. "That hurt! " Adam said. "Like life? " Bailey asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have no life, remember? " Adam questioned. "That's true tho!" Bailey responded. After a few more minutes of joking around Adam finally asked," can you drop us off a few minutes after we left? I have some things that I can catch up with while on this trip, and if you drop us off then, then we can be optimally prepared!" Adam finished with a flourish. "So, you want to spend more time on the TARDIS to get your eagle project done on time?" Bailey asked. "I never said that. " Adam said, deliberately avoiding the question. "That's twice now..." Bailey said, with warning in her voice. "Whatever," Adam said, and stomped off, leaving Bailey and the doctor alone. "Doctor? Can I ask you a question? " Bailey asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey everybody, doctor-sarah here. Thank's for reading more of this series, brought to you by-  
Adam: Please, you don't get sponsored. You don't even get paid!  
I can dream, can't I! On an unrelated note, I would like to mention the fact that we don't own anything in this, except the OCs. Everything else I'm pretty sure is owned by BBC.  
The Doctor: Leave comments, questions, requests, etc in the comments below.  
Adam: Can something odd happen this time?  
That happens all the time, but if you want anything specific, you'll have to read. Till next time, doctor-sarah out!  
Adam: I wish you could just tell us what's going on...**

Chapter 2:Introductions

 _"Doctor? Can I ask you a question? " Bailey asked._ "Sure, " the old Time Lord responded, leaning against the console. "Did you have a favorite companion? " "oh, well, I have to say no. Each companion brought something new. Susan was the kind one when I was a crotchety old man, Sarah Jane was the only one who could get into as much trouble as I could, Harry was an imbecile, Romana was smarter than me. Then there was Tegan, Nyssa, Adric, they were a crazy bunch. Then there was ace, who is a lot like you two. Rose was, well rose, Donna and Amy we're the cheeky gingers, and Clara was my best friend." The doctor rambled on, "don't worry, just as long as your not like Peri you'll be fine."

"If we're actually doing Star Trek, I need to change. Separate wardrobes in our respective rooms?" Adam asked the Doctor. "How did you know?" The Doctor responded. "Lucky guess. " Adam mumbled. He went back to his room, found a nice uniform (being careful to avoid anything remotely red, didn't want to take any chances) and came back out. "What do you think?" Adam asked. The Doctor didn't even notice, while Bailey on the other hand, stifled a laugh. "What? " Adam asked. "You have it on backwards! " Bailey said between laughs. Adam sighed, went back, and adjusted the shirt. He stepped ball out. "Very elegant, " Bailey said, nodding. "What about you? " Adam asked. "Oh, right, " Bailey said, and went into her room.

She checked the wardrobe. "Right, so, no red, I'll probably die. Hmmm, I guess blue is the way to go," she said, and pulled the blue dress down from the rack. After putting it on, Bailey paired it with some black flats. She looked in the mirror and only noticed one thing: how short the dress was. "Stupid 1960's and their short dresses, " she muttered, then weaved her hair into a side braid. She took off her glasses and found some prescription contacts and put them in her eyes. She then stepped out. "How do I look?" She asked. Adam stood, gaping. Bailey looked beautiful in the uniform. The blue exaggerated her red hair, and overall, she looked like she stepped straight out of the show. "You may want to shut your mouth." The Doctor whispered to him, never taking his eyes off the console. "You'll catch flies." "Oh uh... You look nice..." Adam said, blushing. Han said that women always found out, but Adams latest actions hadn't been hard to interpret.

Bailey blushed back and said, "um, thanks, " she said, "I thought the dress was too short, " she said. "No, it's fine, " Adam said, trying to not sound too enthusiastic. She might get the wrong idea. "Okay, hold onto something, it might be a bumpy ride, " the doctor said. The teens nodded. Adam turned back to Bailey and said, "No glasses? " she shook Her head no. "Nope, the TARDIS found me prescription contacts, " she explained, "Wow, I didn't realize how blue your eyes were until i took them off! " After yet another rough landing, leaving the doctor, Adam and Bailey strewn throughout the console room, rubbing their necks, and making sure nothing was broken, they walked out onto the bridge of the Starship Enterprise. "Oh." "My." "Gosh!" Adam and Bailey said in unison. Their fandom dreams were coming true, one at a time. First they had met the doctor, and some of his companions. Then they had gone to the Star Wars universe, and met some of the characters from that universe, and now they were standing on the bridge of the Enterprise, staring in wonder at the sophistication.

Suddenly, Adam realized that they weren't the only ones staring. "Uh. Doctor. This ones gonna be hard to explain." Whispered Adam. The whole entire crew of the enterprise was staring. Kirk walked over to the doctor and said, "good to see you again, doctor, new face, huh? " in his usual Shatner-ey voice that probably made all the women of the 1960s swoon. "Good to see you again, Kirk. These are my two newest companions. Adam and Bailey, " The doctor said, shaking The captain's hand. The teens shook hands with the captain as well, trying to keep from fan-girling over the fact that they actually got to be in this situation. "So, you guys want a tour of the ship?" Kirk asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Yes!" The teens said in unison. "Spock, show these two around the ship please!" Kirk said, "Doctor, you already know the ship, so I want to talk to you in my office. " "wonder what he's in trouble for..." Adam pondered. "Who cares, were on the enterprise!" Bailey responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey everybody, we're back!  
Adam: Alright. What's excuse this time.  
No excuse. we're getting rid of the schedule tho, too stressful. We'll upload when possible.  
Adam: Wimp.  
Yeah, well, we can kill you off, so...  
Bailey: I wouldn't do that.  
Anyways! I'm gonna just reference the thing at the first chapter that says we don't own much-  
Adam: because you're poor.  
That's not the point! Ok, before this goes any more off the rails, have fun reading, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 3:Eavesdropping

"wonder what he's in trouble for..." Adam pondered. "Who cares, were on the enterprise!" Bailey responded.

"This is the weaponry bank." Spock said. "Is there an engineer here? I want to learn as much as I can about this stuff. " Adam said. "Sure, just a moment." Spock responded. As Adam walked off with the engineer, learning about how the weaponry of the space ship, Bailey was left standing next to Spock. Being left standing next to Spock is one of the most awkward things to ever happen to someone. Bailey knew how reserved the half Vulcan half human was, and how He takes after his logical Vulcan side over his emotional human side. This was going to be hard. "Who's your favorite philosopher? " Bailey asked, because philosophy is so the only thing with logic Bailey could actually have a conversation on. Meanwhile...

"Why did you come here?" Kirk asked the Doctor. He knew that everything the Doctor did was for a reason, and often he simply "forgot" to let others in on his plan. "I caught word that cybermen had broken through into this universe. " "cybermen? What are those? We have a new threat that were calling the Borg... Is that related?" Kirk asked. "More likely than not, they are one in the same." "What can we do, doctor? " "well, for starters, you could put this off until the Romulans are done here. The federation and the Romulans relationship is strained, we can't put it off. After the event, we'll have a meeting with the crew to see what we can do," the doctor suggested. "Makes sense, okay we'll wait. What about the kids? Where's Clara?" Kirk asked. "She died, " the doctor replied, "i got lonely, you know how it is. One infinitely big ship and just me. So I found some new ones."

"What, so we're like pets to you?!" Adam said. Then he realized the Doctor was back on the other side of the ship. "Okay. I don't know what you're talking about, but you got problems man." The engineer said next to him. "Yeah. More than I realized before." Adam said in agreement. "Anyways! As you were saying?" Adam continued, thinking that there is no such thing as powers, at least in his universe. Bailey suddenly walked up. "Thanks for leaving me with Spock!" She hissed. "What? I thought you would like talking to him. Your the more philosophical out of the two of us, " Adam said, admiring the warp drive. "Yeah, well, apparently he is also an extremely awkward person, " Bailey said. "Oh," Adam said. Yeah, he forgot about that. "Well, I'm not exactly happy with the Doctor at the moment. Also, I don't know how, but I either have started hallucinating or I heard the Doctor from the other side of the ship. " Adam said. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say,'hallucinating'". Bailey said. "Yeah. I'm gonna go with that too. " Adam agreed. He didn't want to think that he got powers. After hearing some interesting stuff about the engineering of the ship, the teens decided to wander down the hall together. "So, when you were hallucinating, what did the doctor say? " Bailey asked. "Something about how things with the Romulans were strained and that the Borg popped up, " Adam said. "But they're not supposed to show up till next gen, " Bailey protested. "Exactly!" Adam replied. He really wasn't sure, but he trusted that Bailey was right. "Then, he said that he was lonely so he found some new companions. what does he mean by that?!" Adam said, his voice rising with each word. "Are we like pets to him?! It must be something to that effect because one of his companions dies and he replaces her with another one. Or in this case two! What does that mean? Does that mean one wasn't good enough to replace Clara?!"

"I don't think so. Remember, the doctor is super lonely when he doesn't have a companion. I think he needed a new perspective on situations, so he went to our universe, and we just happened to be there. Besides, I don't think one teenager will be able to keep him in line," Bailey said thoughtfully. "Yeah, valid point, " Adam admitted. "Anyways!" Adam said. "I want to go back to the bridge. If I was hallucinating, I will know. If I wasn't hallucinating, I want to bring it up with the doctor." Adam said. "Okay. Just stay calm. You don't know the context of what he was saying, and maybe it was a joke." Bailey said. "The doctor is not one for joking, at least not this one." Adam said. The duo took a turn to the right, and walked down the hallway, which led to the bridge. "I Still think that original is better than next gen, though both have its merits, " Bailey said. "Your opinion. I personally divvy mind either way," Adam said. "I like the purpose of the show, but I haven't seen many episodes. " Adam continued. "You really should see more of it." Bailey said. "I know, but I have like 20 other shows that I've been told to watch. I don't have time for all of them." Adam replied. "Have you seen the newest movie?" The Doctor said. "I thought it was okay, but it was highly inaccurate." "But Benedict Cumberbatch though, " Bailey said. "Yeah, one of the only good things, " Adam said. "So, what was up with Shatner? " Bailey asked. "What? " the doctor said. "Oh, sorry, Kirk, " Bailey corrected. "Well, apparently, the Romulans are on leave at the same time as the enterprise staff, causing some tension. Any episode with that? " the doctor reported. Realization dawned upon the two teens' faces. They may not know many of the plots by heart, but this one episode was a classic. "Trouble with Tribbles, " they both said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey everybody, thanks for keeping up with our story!  
Adam: So... We gonna figure out what the Doctor meant by that?  
The Doctor: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Before they start an argument, I'm gonna say that we don't own any of this, and ask that if you have any questions, comments, requests, etc, leave them in the comments section.  
Adam: You keep calling it the comments section, do you even know what that section is called? Because I'm pretty sure that's not what it's called.  
That's not the point!  
Bailey: I'm just gonna be the voice of reason here and say, stop arguing and start the story!**

Chapter 4: Accusations and Defenses

"Trouble with Tribbles, " they both said. "You know, last time I checked, we aren't in this episode, or the last movie of Star Wars either. " Adam said. "So uh... How does this work?" "I don't know, but this is cool!" Replied Bailey. "Doctor, do you have some stunning revelation as to how this could possibly happen? Also, I am not using a teleporter... Ever." Adam said. "Technically, transporter beams, but same difference, and why not? It'll be fun, " Bailey said. "They said, " Adam finished. "It'll be fun, they said, " Bailey repeated over and over. The doctor looked around and whispered, "count the shadows. " Bailey stopped, and smirked. "I was only joking doctor. I have one shadow, which is normal, " she said. She looked out of the giant window screen, which displayed the area of space they were in. "Space, the final frontier, " she started. "Buh, bah, baaah, bah baaaaaah!" Adam sang, remembering the theme song from A Space Odessey.

"Really?" Bailey asked. "Yeah I know, I'm corny. It's still fun!" Adam replied with a smile. "Can we talk for a second?" Asked the Doctor. "Sure, what's up?" Adam replied. "How about in private. Captain, may we borrow your office for a private conversation?" "Sure thing Doc!" Kirk replied, slightly confused. "I thought I told you not to call me that! " the doctor snapped. The captain backed off with his hands up in mock surrender, muttering a ' sorry'. The doctor led the teens over to Kirk's office, and closed the door. "So, what's up, " Bailey asked, feeling nervous about this, as was Adam.

"So, you two heard what I said about Clara? " the doctor asked. The teens sighed and nodded. "Well, he did. He pushed it off as hallucinations, and I agreed with him." Bailey said. "Hey, if you hear things from a mile away, you'd think your just hearing thing too!" Adam said, trying to defend his reasoning. "I believe you, but you must also realize the fact that there is a possibility that it DID happen. Someone once said,"if you eliminate what is not the truth, then whatever you are left with, however unlikely, must be the truth." You weren't taking any kind of drugs to hear such things, and you don't have a comm on you, so you must have heard me from where you were. " the Doctor said matter-of-factually. "Omg, he just quoted Sherlock Holmes, " Bailey whispered. "Course he did, " Adam muttered back.

Then, Adam got right to the point, "so, are we just replacements for Clara after she died? Are we just backups? " he asked angrily. "No, no, I didn't say that. I meant what I said when I first met you two. I was lonely. I got a signal from your universe, and that's how I found you, " the doctor responded, oddly calm about this situation. "Okay. Few questions. "Adam said. "One: how can you be so calm about this! If I was being interrogated like this I would be either really snarky and sarcastic or really mad. Two: you never said anything about a signal! Three: Why was this supposed to be a private conversation?! You do know that more than likely there's at least one person out there eavesdropping on us. (Looks at reader, then back at the Doctor). So, can you answer any of those?!" Adam finished. After a brief hesitation, "none, except for one. This was supposed to be a private conversation because I didn't want you exploding in anger in front of Kirk! That wouldn't look good on his reputation. It took me awhile to help him build that rep up! " the doctor said, leaning back against the wall.

"Your the one who told him how to hack the Kobiashi Maroo," Bailey said. "What?!" Adam said, astonished not only that Bailey knew that, but also at the fact that the Doctor had persuaded someone to break the rules. "Okay, okay, okay, back up a minute. You (points to the Doctor) told him to hack the Kobiashi Maroo?! And why didn't you tell me?! (Addressing Bailey) I am so lost right now!" Adam said loudly. "Wow. Ok, you really gotta chill man. You're going nuts again." Bailey responded. He took a deep breath. "I'm hungry, " he said. "Me too, I haven't had anything in hours, " Bailey said. "Yo, doctor, do you know where the replicators are? " "cafeteria, three doors down, " the doctor answered, shrugging. The teens were about to run out the door when the doctor said, "Oh, and Adam? " "yeah?" "I break the rules all the time. Last time I checked, stealing a TARDIS isn't in any rule book I've read." "Once, a pattern does not make," replied Adam as he ran off behind Bailey. In the cafeteria, Adam and Bailey had three large trays of food in front of them. "Thank goodness this stuff is free. " Adam said. "I don't have enough money on me to pay for any of this."

"Wait. Since when do you have any money?" Bailey replied. "Ah, you're right. " Adam said. He had put in an application to work at a local Boy Scout camp, but he had never done an interview, and the job slipped between his fingers. "Well, I'll never have any money because it's all either going into my school fund or I'm saving it for spending money at the school, " Bailey explained. Bailey had just recently been accepted to an all girls school in Maryland, and she was going to board there. That made tuition expensive. "Still, the doctor doesn't, and look at him." "But he has a sonic screwdriver! He can get whatever he wants just by screwing (no pun intended) with an ATM!" Adam responded. "And he doesn't have to buy clothes, the TARDIS just HAS them. And where did he get his TARDIS? Because I'm pretty sure he didn't buy it with a debit card." "Ok Adam seriously get over it! Although, the more you complain about him, the more he seems like a bad guy..." Bailey said. "Yeah. But then the Daleks an Cybermen would be the good guys." Adam responded, shuddering. "What a world that would be, " Bailey said, shoving a forkful of spaghetti and tomato sauce into her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Hey... You know what, I know you're gonna interrupt.  
** **Adam: Nooooooo. I don't know what you're talking about! I would neeeeever do such a thing!  
** **Right. All sarcasm aside, we're gonna finish out this series, then take a break for a while.  
Adam: These people have no free-time, or at least one doesn't... *glares*  
Not my fault, college level classes are tough when you're my age.  
Doctor: Actually, they're quite easy.  
For you maybe.  
Bailey: Before this goes any farther off the deep end, they don't own Doctor Who, Star Trek, etc. Leave comments, questions, requests, etc in the comments, till next time, happy reading!  
Hey, that's my thing!**

Chapter 5: She's Back!

 _"Yeah. But then the Daleks an Cybermen would be the good guys." Adam responded, shuddering. "What a world that would be, " Bailey said, shoving a forkful of spaghetti and tomato sauce into her mouth._ "Yeah. But it's kind of what we were talking to Noah about last Sunday, " Adam said. Bailey swallowed. "Yeah, with Batman," she said. Noah was the ten year old dc comic geek at their church. That past Sunday, among other things, they were talking about what would happen if Batman was the bad guy. It going well, and they were almost got to a conclusion, when Noah had to go home. "I've gotta say, for made out of god knows what, this stuff is really good!" Adam said, stunned. "I mean, the Mac and cheese isn't nearly as good as moms, but it's pretty good!" After finishing their combined 6 trays of food, they took care of their dishes, and headed back to the bridge.

As they entered, the doctor was working at a console, very much at home. "Comfy? " Bailey asked, smiling as she walked in. "Kirk left me in charge while he went and separated a brawl," the Time Lord explained. Adam face-palmed. Scottie could be such a hypocrite. That whole brawl between the Romans and some of the crew has started when the Romulans started insulting the ship, then Kirk. Czechov would've thrown the first punch, but then Scottie him to calm down. Then more insults, and Scottie punched the Romulan square in the face. "You guys know that hopping from one show to another isn't gonna work forever right?" Adam said. "It's fun and all, but i kinda feel like we're missing something, like we're in the wrong place. " "maybe because you're standing where I normally do." Kirk said as he walked in. "And what do you mean 'shows'?" "Figures." Adam said. "You start talking about something private with your friends, then that one guy walks in and you can't talk about it till he's gone." "Adam!" Bailey shouted, and smacked him on the arm. "What? " Adam asked, not knowing why Bailey had hit him. "Just... just," Bailey struggled, trying to find a reason, "shut up."

The doctor got out of the seat and stood off to the side. The teens followed him. "Sorry captain," the doctor apologized. "I said to watch over the bridge while I'm gone, not specifically that you could take the chair, " Kirk clarified. "But are they comfy?" Adam asked. "Huh?" Kirk said, utterly confused. "Are the chairs comfy?" Adam repeated. "Why would we need comfy chairs?" Kirk said. "Ha. I made him say "comfy chairs"!" Adam said. "Wrong universe." Bailey pointed out. "Still funny!" Adam responded. Bailey rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you? " she said, exasperated. "I'm going to grab some coffee, " Bailey said, and walked down the hallway. "She has no idea what's going to happen, " Adam muttered with a smile. Suddenly, a loud siren sounded. Kirk walked back to his chair. "I don't remember this happening, " Adam said. "Ah, that's the beauty of it." A voice said from behind them. "It was never meant to happen." It was the Time Lord formerly known as The Master. (See what I did there? Prince reference). "What do you want Missy?" The doctor responded. "You've already tried giving me an army and killing me. Now what? Obviously you're still in control of the Cybermen, so what's your plan." "Ah, in another life I would have told you everything, but I cannot tell you with that face on. Last years model, sure, but this. No." Missy replied, quite pleased with herself.

"That's terrible!" Adam said. "Ooooooh, and who is this? New companion so soon, after Clara? " Missy asked and gasped dramatically, "did you get lonely, doctor? I swear you're getting more human every time we clash, " she continued. "Better that, then going insane like you, " the doctor retorted. "Oh, dear I've never been going insane. I've been insane since the moment I stared into the Untempered Schism. That's what drove me mad. " Missy corrected. "You're still nuttier than a fruitcake." Adam responded. "Fruitcake has nuts in it?" Kirk asked. "I'll tell you later." Adam responded. He kept his blaster rifle from the Star Wars universe, and planned to put it to good use now. But then he remembered Bailey's horrified face when he suggested he would do the same to Kylo Ren. He tried to stay calm.

"Shut up, you demented Mary Poppins!" He exclaimed with the only insult he could think of. "I don't think that's ever going to happen, darling. Sorry to disappoint, " the time lady quipped. "Oh trust me, you never disappoint. Just answer differently than expected." Adam responded, then sighed at his lack of skills in the field of wordsmithing. I know I can't kill her, I promised Bailey, Adam thought to himself, but as the doctor once will say,"death is Time Lord for man-flu." There. I'm at least somewhat justified. As he finished planning, he shot Missy's hand, not enough to permanently damage, just enough to get her attention. Unbeknownst to the Time Lords and humans, Bailey saw the situation unfold, though they didn't notice her until she dropped her almost empty cup of coffee on the floor in shock. "Ooh, who is this then? Your girlfriend? " Missy said, ignoring the shot like it was nothing and walking over to the startled teen, "She's beautiful! " Missy gripped Bailey's jaw. "Why does everyone think she's my girlfriend?!" Adam screamed. It was a pain constantly trying to explain their relationship or lack thereof.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is he in denial? Because this ain't Egypt so he may want to get out of it." Missy said. "We may not be dating," Adam said, his voice abnormally low"but we're still friends, and that's reason enough for me to want to whoop your-" "language!" The Doctor shouted before Adam could finish his statement. "Can I talk for a second about the fact that the doctor just said 'Language!'?" Bailey said. "Shame, you two would've made a very nice couple, " Missy mocked, then looked menacingly at Bailey. Bailey was terrified. Her nerves were shot. She was forced to look into the eyes of a madwoman, who knew nothing of mercy or compassion. She started trembling, her palms were starting to become clammy. "Aw, that's nice. Taking relationship advice from a lunatic. Just what I need." Adam said, then swung his blaster over his head and smashed it down onto Missy's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey everybody, thanks for still reading our story.  
Adam: We don't own any of this stuff. I am an OC, and cannot be owned.  
Wanna bet?  
Bailey:Before we start a duel, leave a comment if you want, or if you have questions and requests.  
I was gonna apologize for what will happen this chapter, but, now I cannot be held responsible for your condition at the end of this chapter.  
Bailey: This is Bailey signing off for doctor-sarah. See you next week!**

Chapter 6: Shock and Ow

 _"Shame, you two would've made a very nice couple," missy mocked, then looked menacingly at Bailey. Bailey was terrified. Her nerves were shot. She was forced to look into the eyes of a madwoman, who knew nothing of mercy or compassion. She started trembling; her palms were starting to become clammy. "Aw, that's nice. Taking relationship advice from a lunatic. Just what I need." Adam said, then swung his blaster over his head and smashed it down onto Missy's head._ Almost. As he brought it down, it had disturbed a few hairs when she had turned, grabbed the gun, wrenched it from Adams hands, then shot his foot. Adam cried out in pain and gripped his foot. Bailey tried to struggle out of missy's grip, trying to shout Adam's name. Missy clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Cheeky! You need to learn to respect your elders, boy! "she hissed, and glanced at Bailey, "or else people will get hurt. " "You know, I've always had a problem with authority!" Adam replied, and punched Missy in the nose, taking her completely off guard. He had taken karate since first grade, and although he had recently dropped so he could sleep better at night, he still had his skills. Missy, startled, felt her nose, then just under it as blood oozed out from her nose.  
"You'll regret that." She snarled and jumped at him, arms outstretched. Just then, Kirk fired his phaser, missing the time lady, but startling her all the same. "Now listen here missy, or whatever you call yourself, you have no right to be harassing these people when they have done nothing to anger you!" the captain scolded. "Oh captain Kirk, you obviously don't know the history of this person," she said, and pointed to the doctor, "his very existence angers me." While Kirk and missy had their standoff, Adam ran to check on Bailey. "You know, I never did anything. You hated me on principle, with no reasoning behind it!" The doctor yelled. "Well you..." Missy continued yelling, but Adam was more concerned with Bailey. "You good?" He asked, worry etched on his face. "Yeah, except she stared at me with this weird look, like I was just prey for her." Bailey shuddered. "She needs mental help." "Too late for that" Adam said, and they snuck out, looking for medical assistance. Adam had been shot in the foot, and Bailey, while physically fine, had serious psychological scarring, both of which could be fixed in this day and age. Kirk noticed the two teens trying to get to sick bay. He followed them and said, "wait! You're going the wrong way. Just wait here. " then he flipped open his communicator, "Kirk to McCoy," he ordered. "Go ahead cap'n," the medical officer's voice crackled. "I need you to help these two teens to the med bay. One just got shot in the foot by some unidentified alien technology, and the other needs some psychological help," the captain reported. "Be up in 5." Came McCoy's response. "You may want to make it quicker than that..."Kirks voice trailed off as Adam slipped into unconsciousness.

Bailey however, was wide awake. "The 'unidentified alien tech' that you referred to earlier is a gun. It shoots lasers like a phaser, but it's shaped nicer." Bailey said. Although she liked Star Trek, there was a certain appeal in shooting a gun like a real gun. Bailey started panicking and lightly slapping Adam on the face, ,trying to keep him awake. "Come on Adam, stay awake, stay awake! " she urged. "Soooo... tired... " Adam said. Bailey sighed. "Welcome to star trek, the original series, where you can't go one episode without going unconscious, " she muttered. She suddenly frowned. She heard something, but when she asked the others if they heard anything, they shook their heads no. "You know," the Doctor said from behind Bailey, startling her," Adam is the one who tells people things before they are supposed to know it. What you told Kirk was a little risky. Do you get that?" "Uh-huh." Bailey responded, though she really had no idea what he had said. She was focusing on the sound she heard earlier. It was the sound of soldiers, thousands of them, heading towards the Enterprise, unbeknownst to the rest of the crew. "Where's missy? " Bailey asked. "Locked away, but you know that won't hold her for very long. "Yeah," Bailey breathed, and cradled Adam's head in her arms. "Will he be okay? " Bailey whispered, afraid that her friend might die. "He's tough, he'll be okay, " the doctor responded, and then said, "you like him, don't you? " "I like him... He's quirky and old, but he'll do..." Adam mumbled. "Your timing is hilarious." Bailey responded, glad to get rid of the spotlight.  
"How does he always seem to be the one getting hurt and going unconscious? It can't be good for his mental state. Maybe that's what's causing him to act like a lunatic!" Bailey realized. "You know we can always fix that problem." Kirk said, and cracked his knuckles. "No, no,nonono. So not necessary!" Bailey responded, worried. "Kidding, kidding!" Kirk said, feeling bad. "I know that, it's just. .. " Bailey sighed, "I don't know what I feel, ok?" "Let me give you some good advice, L-" the doctor started only to be interrupted by Dr. McCoy, who had just turned the corner, and said, "where are the patients? " "right here! " Bailey said, raising a shaky hand. McCoy took Adam carefully to be treated, while a medical examiner asked Bailey a series of questions. After over forty questions, Bailey was done with him and decided to go find the doctor.

Meanwhile...  
As Adam slept, unconscious, he dreamed. He dreamed that he was no longer human, but a mix of human and animal, and able to become one or the other. This dream was vivid and detailed, which in his experience tended to show up in real life later on. "Adam? Adam? Adam!" Bailey yelled, waking him up. He looked around, confused. "Where-where am I? " He asked as he tried to sit up...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Hey everybody.  
Adam:Guess who's back! XD  
Wrong show Adam. For those of you who didn't get it, Adam may go there.  
Adam: Really!  
Bailey: That is, if the other author is okay with it!  
*sigh*... point.  
Doctor: Before this gets more off the rails, the authors do not own any of this, so don't sue us. Leave comments, requests, questions, even angry rants in the comments below! Until next time, this is the doctor signing off for doctor-sarah!  
Whelp, I'm surprised.**

Chapter 7: Dreams to Come

As Adam slept, unconscious, he dreamed. He dreamed that he was no longer human, but a mix of human and animal, and able to become one or the other. This dream was vivid and detailed, which in his experience tended to show up in real life later on. "Adam? Adam? Adam!" Bailey yelled, waking him up. He looked around, confused. "Where-where am I? " He asked as he tried to sit up. "Adam, lie down, you need rest. You're in the med bay. Star trek, remember? " Bailey asked. "Of course I remember that, I didn't hit my head, " Adam said. "Right," Bailey said. "So, where's the doctor? And what happened to missy? " Adam continued. Bailey sighed. "The doctor and Kirk are dealing with the Tribble situation, and Missy's locked up for God knows how long," She said. Not much longer. Adam thought. But the broken nose would keep her there longer, if she didn't use her regeneration energy to fix it. "So, what hurts?" Bailey asked, trying to make their current situation more normal. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I have a broken wrist and I know I have a shot foot. Did I get anything else since I went out?" "Other than a sprained dignity? Nothing, "Bailey said, grinning. "Ha, ha, very funny, " Adam retorted. His brow then furrowed, "Are you okay? " "fine," Bailey answered, a little too quickly, "just a scare." "I just had the weirdest dream, " Adam said, and described his strange dream to her.

"Dang, that is weird, " Bailey said after Adam was done. "Well, we think we can hear extra far, so it may not be far off." Adam said. "I'm still curious. Scientifically speaking, how is this even possible?" He continued. "Airwaves compose sound, and they dissipate, how could we hear that far if the airwaves dissipate after a quarter mile or less?" "Well, yeah, but that's still a stretch to think that since we can hear far, we're turning into animals or something," Bailey said, "besides, how would that happen anyways? " "I have no idea, " Adam said. Bailey sat back in her chair. "So, where should we go next, if we don't turn into animals that is," she asked. "I want to stop back on earth. OUR Earth. " Adam corrected himself. "And in the dream, we could change back and forth freely between animals and human, and even a mix of the two." "Like werewolves, but it's controllable and more than just dogs?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, but not like twilight." Adam responded. They both groaned at the mention of the series. "Twilight: the very reason why we don't have vamps in real life; they committed suicide after reading it!" Bailey said, referencing a fanfiction they had both read, "So, you want to like stop back on our earth so that you could, what, make sure your fam is okay?" Yeah, but also to let everything sink in. This trip has taken a toll on my mind here, and I need to mull it over for a bit. " Adam said. "The trips taken a toll on your mind, you fainted at least 4 times!" Bailey responded.

"Exactly!" Adam agreed. "Don't know how I'm gonna explain a shot foot. A broken wrist sure, I was doing something stupid, but a shot foot, not much you can do to explain that. " "You'll find a way, " Bailey said, knowing her friend has gotten out of countless hopeless situations like this one, "how long do you plan to stay in our world? Time passes differently in the doctor who - or any other fandom universe- so how long in our universe? " "about a week or two, just to properly pack and to nurse my foot, " Adam answered, "are you going to stay with the doctor? " "yeah, " Bailey said, slightly grinning. "Why? " Adam asked. "Um. Hello! adventure of a lifetime! Get to see the Pyramids as they are being built! Get to see the end of the universe! I know we can't actually go there, but still!" Bailey said, looking at the doctor as she said the last bit. "Ok, I'm game! One question. How did you get in here? Didn't see ya walk in. " Adam asked. "Front door, " the doctor said dubiously. Adam rolled his eyes. "Tribbles gone? " Bailey asked. "Yep, they're out there, driving those romulans crazy, " the doctor said. The teens giggled and high fived. The doctor sat down. "So, boy idiot, you feeling better? " He asked. Bailey laughed while Adam scowled. "Yea," He answered. "Can we go back home for a bit. I need to digest what has happened over the past..." Adam paused, waiting for the doctor to respond. "Year." The doctor replied. "YEAR?!" Adam and Bailey yelled, confused at how long a time span could have passed in what felt like a day and a half.

"Nah, just kidding, " the doctor said, "month." The teens heaved a sigh of relief. "Actually, it's just Adam that wants to go home. I on the other hand, want to continue, " Bailey clarified. The doctor raised one of his attack eyebrows. "Right. Adam, we should be able to get you home a couple hours after we left. Bailey, you sure you want to continue? I'm surprised you haven't gotten PTSD!" He said. "I'll be fine." Bailey replied. "And in all honesty, I will probably get bored of life at home after a day or so, so I could just grab my stuff, then head out with you guys." Adam suggested. "What about digesting stuff, letting it sink in?" Bailey asked. "I can wait till I go home for good, or really go home." Adam said. "You know, this would've been more fun if we got sucked into series nine," Adam said after the doctor got up and left. "Yeah, then we would get to see the doctor and Davros as a kid, plus the Zygons," Bailey said. "That would've been cool," Adam said. "But alas, we can't, " Bailey complained. The teens then sat in an awkward silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Hello everybody, thanks for still reading! This is the last chapter in this storyline.  
** **Adam: What's next, you may be asking.  
The next story will be called,"The End of the World".  
Adam: Oooooooooh. Ominous.  
Bailey: It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fiiiiiine!  
Thanks Bailey. In all seriousness though, we d** **on't own any of this stuff. We would love it if you left a comment, question, or request in the comments at the end of the chapter. Until next week, doctor-sarah out.**

Chapter 8: Homeward Bound

 _..."But alas, we can't, " Bailey complained. The teens then sat in an awkward silence._ "Well, you're free to go." McCoy said as he walked into the room. "Now he walked in and I noticed." Adam complained. "Why didn't I notice you?" "That's for me to know, and for you to not." The doctor replied with an air of mystery. "Are you sure I can go? I got shot in the foot for God's sake." Adam said. "Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that." "Ok, Adam said, hoping against hope that they hadn't amputated his foot. "There's no damage to your foot. There WAS, we got pictures of it. But after getting a picture of it, your body freaked out and the hole closed up. Everything is normal." McCoy said, as confused as Adam was. "Ok. This is getting freaky. " Adam said, half to Bailey. "No kidding," Bailey muttered. "And you, " McCoy said, turning to Bailey, "are fine too. Just a little scare, nothing more. After you guys get out of here, get some sleep, doctor's orders." "Thanks, doctor, " Bailey said, helping Adam out of the hospital bed, and walked out. After returning to the TARDIS, Adam decided to sleep for a bit. In his dreams, Adam saw what appeared to be the future. He saw his house ablaze, with his mother, his brother and another figure watching in dismay as the building collapsed on itself. He saw London as a wasteland, and he saw Cybermen patrolling the streets of D.C. After seeing this horror, he saw himself, Bailey, and three of his friends charging towards D.C. They fought the Cybermen, and a dark shape that appeared to be controlling them, but before he could see how the dream ended, he was woken up.

"Really!" Adam said sleepily as he sat up. The Doctor had woken up Adam, but Adam had not yet figured out why. "Why did you wake me up? I was in the middle of an important dream!" Adam protested. "Huh. Most people say a nice dream, but an important dream?" The doctor responded, clearly puzzled. "Another nightmare? " Bailey asked her friend. She was still sitting next to him on the enterprise. Adam pushed himself into an upright sitting position. "Yeah," he said. "What was it this time? " Bailey asked, anxious for an answer. "My house burned down, someone was destroying D.C., and we were fighting that person there with a couple of our friends," the boy replied. "You know my dreams came true before..." Adam trailed off. "Yeah, that doesn't mean that this one will." The Doctor replied. "Can we go home now? I don't care if my dream is real or not, I want to warn my mom. She knows this has happened before, and she'll know how to take it." Adam said. "I didn't know you told her about your dreams." Bailey responded. "Yeah, after waking up with some dreams that seemed too real to be fake, you gotta tell someone. You go nuts any other way." Adam responded.

"You already went nuts, ever since you met me," Bailey joked. "Nah, I've been crazy ever since I was born, " Adam said, playing along as he got out of the bed, wincing in pain as he put a little too much weight on his wrist. "Okay, let me help you, " Bailey said, helping him down. "Thanks, " Adam said. "No prob, let's go. Armageddon won't wait for us!" Bailey shouted as she ran down the hallway. The two guys sighed and followed after her. The friends went to the TARDIS, and as they landed, Adam started to look worried. "I need a time stamp for the moment we are going to land." Adam said urgently to the Doctor. "Sure. 25.6.2016: 16.00.05UTC". "And for those who can't understand the base code of the universe?" Bailey asked, referencing another episode of Doctor Who she had seen a while back. "June 25th, 2016, about 11am." The doctor responded.

 **Next Chapter:**

I was cooking my usual morning breakfast, eggs with about a cup and a half of cheese, or "Cheese with Eggs" as I call it, when one of my cats, Lily walked in. She rubbed against my leg, no biggie right? Then my leg went numb, then it felt really hot. Next thing I know, I look down and my foot is covered in cat hair. And not the kind that cats just shed off and you can move with a fan, but like real, actual, growing out of me fur.


End file.
